quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon (DoE)
The Dragon is the final boss of ''Dissolution of Eternity''. The Dragon is very powerful, arguably the most powerful monster in the realm of Quake. The Dragon is encountered in Source of Evil where it protects the Temporal Energy Converter. It must be defeated to gain access to the Temporal Energy Converter to destroy it and end the game. Attacks Fire Breath One to four balls of fire are launched at an alarming speed. The balls fly at a slight arc, causing them to hit a wide area around the target making it hard to dodge. Each ball does 80 damage, which adds up to a possible total of 320 damage per attack. The fire balls can launch the player into the air and across the cave, very easily knocking them into the lava. Lightning Breath One to two balls of lightning are launched at an alarming speed. The balls fly at a slight arc, causing them to hit a wide area around the target making it hard to dodge. Each ball does 140 damage, which adds up to a possible total of 280 damage per attack. The lightning balls can launch the player into the air and across the cave, very easily knocking them into the lava. This attack is much more dangerous as more damage is inflicted by a single ball. Claws If the player gets close to the Dragon, it will strike him/her with its claws, dealing 30 damage. Strategy The battle with the Dragon is fitting as the final battle of Quake and its official mission packs, as it is a tough fight. The Dragon's extreamly powerful attacks means that the player will be unable to survive few too many hits before being utterly devastated. The number one thing to keep in mind to successfully defeating the Dragon is that it can only attack if it can see the player. So if the player stays behind the Dragon, he/she will be safe. However, this is easier said than done. Another factor in this fight are earthquakes that can knock the player into the lava, dealing heavy damage if not killing them. The Anti-Grav Belt helps alot during the time it is active as it makes moving around the cave much easier and those few seconds of air makes shooting the Dragon much easier. Just be careful to not fall into the lava when falling back down. The Shieldwhateverinsertlinklater is located at the far end of the cave and is also a great help to survive a couple hits, however, it is always best to try and avoid being hit even with this power-up. The best weapon to use is the Quad-Rocket Launcher as not only does it deal devastating damage per shot, it's limited homing capabilties are a great when the player is trying to aim up, fire and navigate the ledges around the lava. There are plenty of Multi-Rocket picks up in the levels preceeding Source of Evil and as long as the player wasn't too reliant on this powerful weapon, he/she should have enough ammo to see out the fight. There is a 100 Healthpack on one of the high ledges but becareful about going for it. It's best to get it when the player's health is low but the time it takes to do so may result in the Dragon attacking and this will just kill the player anyway. The Dragon is very tough and even with the games most powerful weapons, this is a long fight. When the player delivers the fatal hit, the gate leading to the Energy Coverter to rise, allowing the player to finish the game. Trivia The Dragon appears on the box art of the game. Category:Dissolution of Eternity bosses